Forever Hold Your Peace
by xxchelseakay
Summary: Sonny finally speaks up about her love for Chad.


**Another one-shot. This one was clearly inspired by Speak Now by Taylor Swift.**

**This is what happens when I am stuck at home for four days with mono.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, unfortunately.**

* * *

Sonny cocked her head in confusion upon reading the formal looking envelope. It was from a "Mr. Chad Cooper." The same boy she hadn't talked to in nearly four years, since Mackenzie Falls and So Random went off the air. Still in a state of confusion, she opened the envelope and pulled out the formally decorated card. Upon reading it, she realized what it was.

"_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of_

_Delanie Rose Hartley_

_and_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

_on Saturday, the fourteenth of February_

_two-thousand fifteen_

_at four in the afternoon_"

Sonny couldn't even bring herself to finish reading the invitation.

"Chad is getting married?" Sonny questioned aloud. "In a week?" Within moments, Sonny's cell phone was ringing. She glanced at the screen. Tawni. Reluctantly, she answered.

"Hey Tawn." Sonny said, the sadness clearly present in her voice.

"Sonny, are you okay? God, I can't believe he would marry that whore." After the show ended, Tawni and Sonny continued to grow closer. Tawni knew that Sonny still had feelings for Chad. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't. No one made her feel the way he did.

"I can't go, Tawn. I can't sit there and watch the only man I have ever loved get married to another woman." Tawni could hear her best friend crying over the phone.

"I am coming over, babe. I will be there in ten minutes." Sonny sighed as Tawni hung up. Sonny tried to compose herself, without much success. A few minutes later, Sonny saw her best friend busting through the door. Within seconds, the tears returned. Sonny collapsed into Tawni's arms.

"Tawn, this is pathetic. I am a twenty year old woman. I haven't even spoken to Chad in four years. Why is this so hard on me?" Sonny continued crying until there were no tears left.

"He still feels the same way about you, Sonny..." Tawni whispered. Sonny looked at her directly.

"What?"

"He still loves you, hon. He and Nico started talking again a few months ago, and he told him that he still misses you every single day. Every time they talk, he asks how you are. Nico let it slip to me the other day."

"Then why the hell is he getting married, Tawn?" Sonny cried out.

"That's what I am so confused about..." Tawni's voice trailed off. "Wait. I have an idea..." Tawni's face lit up.

"This can't be good..." Sonny mumbled, giggling through the tears.

"We are going to that wedding. And you are going to talk. You know that part of the ceremony where the preacher says something about 'speak now?' Well, that'll be you, dear. You're going to show up looking hotter than ever, and tell him how you feel." Tawni smiled, an evil gleam in her eye.

"Tawni, as amazing as that would feel, I can't..." Sonny replied. Tawni looked at her with begging eyes. "Fine, I will go." Tawni immediately cheered up. "But don't count on me saying anything." Tawni's face fell.

"Okay, but I am helping you get ready. I'll be over at eleven." Tawni smiled, hugged her best friend, and left.

"What did I get myself into..." Sonny wondered aloud.

The next morning, Sonny awoke to her best friend jumping up and down on her bed.

"Good morning, dearie! Time to get ready!" Tawni shouted, causing Sonny to hit her, knocking her off the bed.

"Why did I give her that damn key?" Sonny muttered, raising from her comfortable bed.

"Shower. Now!" Tawni ordered. Sonny obliged. After stepping out of the shower, much more alert, Sonny made her way back to her room, where she found Tawni sifting through her closet. Clothing was thrown everywhere, while makeup and a multitude of curling irons were spread across the vanity. Sonny giggled at the sight.

"Sit," Tawni commanded, pointing to the seat in front of the vanity. Sonny smiled and sat down, running the towel through her hair. Tawni made her way over and started to blow dry Sonny's chestnut curls. Three hours later, Sonny's hair was in perfect ringlets and her makeup was done, complete with smokey eyes and glossy red lips.

"Now, onto the outfit." Tawni mumbled under her breath, returning to the closet. "Finally!" She shouted, pulled out a simple black H&M dress. Sonny slipped out of her robe and into the slinky dress. Sonny's nerves were going haywire as time flew past. Tawni piled red accessories onto the brunette.

"All done!" Tawni chirped. Sonny peered into the mirror, surprised at her own reflection.

"Thanks, Tawni. You're awesome." Sonny said, smiling at her best friend.

"I know," Sonny smiled and looked at her watch. "Now let's go show that boy what he is missing." The two slid into Tawni's black Mustang, blasting the radio the entire way to the wedding. The two girls met up with their old cast mates, most of whom Sonny hadn't spoken to since the show ended. It wasn't that Sonny didn't care about them; it simply hurt too much to talk to them when they all reminded her of the one person she wanted to forget; Chad Dylan Cooper. After some idle conversation, music began, signaling the start of the ceremony. Chad appeared, looking down the aisle. Seeing him made Sonny lose the little confidence she had going in to the wedding. He looked out into the seats, his eyes landing on Sonny. He gawked, stunned by her appearance. She smirked.

"Give him hell, babe." Tawni cheered, squeezing her hand. The ceremony began as Chad's future wife walked down the aisle, wearing the puffiest dress Sonny had ever seen. She giggled at the sight. Once everyone was seated, the preacher began.

"If anyone has any reason why this couple should not be married, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." The preacher stated. Sonny took a deep breath. Tawni squeezed her hand tightly. Shaking, Sonnny stood up, ignoring the looks from everyone else. She looked into Chad's sparkling blue eyes.

"Chad, I still love you." And with that, Sonny walked out of the chapel. She collapsed in a pile of tears outside of the church. She heard footsteps behind her, knowing it was Tawni.

"Sonny..." A voice said. She knew it wasn't Tawni. Sonny looked up, her eyes meeting Chad's.

"Oh my God." Sonny whispered. "Chad, go back in there. I didn't mean to ruin you wedding. I just needed you to kn-" Sonny's rambling was cut off by Chad pressing his lips against hers. She pulled away, giggling. "I like that way of you telling me to shut up." She smiled up at him.

"Oh, and Sonny? I still love you too." He grinned. Sonny giggled and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Chad broke the kiss this time. "Hey Sonshine?" He asked, using his old nickname for her. "I know I am a little late, but will you be my girlfriend, again?" Sonny laughed and nodded. She slipped her hand back through his and he led her back in to the chapel. Everyone stared as the two entered. Chad dropped Sonny's hand and returned to the front of the church. He whispered something to Delanie, his awaiting bride. She nodded solemnly. "Hey guys." Chad began awkwardly. "Thanks for coming, but this wedding isn't going to happen. I can't pretend to be in love with Delanie anymore. It has always been Sonny. I hope you can all forgive me." He glanced back at the girl in the wedding dress. "Lanie, thanks for being so amazing. You really are a great girl. Just not the girl for me." She smiled, understanding. She knew all along that Chad still loved Sonny. She could see it in his eyes. "Again, sorry guys. You're all still invited to the reception downstairs. Just think of it as a party." Chad smiled and stepped down, returning to the girl he always loved.

"Thanks for interrupting my wedding." Chad grinned, kissing the tip of her nose. She blushed.

"Anytime." She giggled, falling into his warm embrace.

* * *

**A picture of Sonny's outfit is in my profile, by the way.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
